1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunications. More particularly, it relates to wireless telecommunications and public safety.
2. Background of Related Art
Wireless emergency calls often are made from residences that no longer have fixed wireline service. Wireless calls don't have the equivalent fixed landline civic location information available that was expected to exist in the fixed wireline case, and so are limited to the current Cell site ID information and/or precise position information during or after the call is delivered to the PSAP. Precise location information is sometimes insufficient to provide a definitive civic location (address) for dispatching an emergency response. A solution is needed to provide a fixed landline equivalent civic location in the case where a mobile phone is used as a replacement for fixed landline service.